


large chai at a lower temp

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: coffee shop au i'll title later [2]
Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Fluff, trust me i'm a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: Gert was playing love songs over the speakers, something she would steadfastly deny if called out on it. She'd shown up to work in a bright and shiny mood and was more than annoyed about it. She didn't want to be giving the customers the impression that she was happy to hear about their online hemp bracelet upstart.





	large chai at a lower temp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alicia_Antioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Antioch/gifts).



> thanks again to my sister for editing

Gert was playing love songs over the speakers, something she would steadfastly deny if called out on it. She'd shown up to work in a bright and shiny mood and was more than annoyed about it. She didn't want to be giving the customers the impression that she was happy to hear about their online hemp bracelet upstart. She didn't want to be smiling mindlessly as she cleaned. She certainly didn't want to see Karolina's smug smile from where she was sitting at the counter. 

“What ever you have to say, Karo,” Gert said as she crossed to wipe down the counter in front of her. “Shove it.” 

Karolina had become a regular after Gert's whole misunderstanding about her and Chase. She'd even learned that Gert can get the ratio right on her iced coffee and there is no need to get her Soy milk on the side. Gert almost considered her a friend. 

“I said nothing. I'm just glad to see you all happy. Can’t have anything to do with your date last night, would it??” The blonde replied, a self satisfied smile on her lips. 

The date she and Chase had gone on had Karolina's fingerprints all over it. He'd taken her stargazing, done actual research to find out the best spot, and made all the right moves. All the cheesy date stuff. She still had his jacket and didn’t reckon she’d be giving it back. It was cheesy and horrible and she’d loved it.

“Shove your smirk up your ass, Karo.” Gert grumbled, trying to keep from smiling. 

Karolina opened her mouth to speak, just as the jungle from the door opening rang out.

“Saved by the bell.” Gert said, twisting away. 

Since things with Chase were going remarkably well, she'd decided to try and be nicer to the rest of her regulars, case in point, Nico. Nico came in every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after her abnormal psych class, with complaints about the idiots she had to deal with and homework to do. Nico, with her curtain of black hair and dark look that screamed  _ “don’t fuck with me,” _ was one of Gert’s favorite regulars to talk to. 

“Hey Nico,” Gert said, tapping in Nico's regular order without having to ask. “Anything extra today?”

Nico let out a sigh, carefully measured. “Not unless you can commit murder for me.”

“Who's on your nerves today?” Gert asked, taking the card she was holding out. She stepped towards the espresso machine, pouring the milk and flavor in the pitcher to steam. Nico moved around to stand by and wait, next to where Karolina was sitting. 

“I swear the guys I am working on that project with are trying to send  _ me _ into a depressive episode.”

Gert finished her drink laughing and sighing sympathetically at Nico's tale of academic woe. Karolina remained very quiet, eyes wide, a blush in her cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Gert. 

When Nico headed off to a corner of the cafe, sparing a brief smile at the blonde just before she did, Gert leaned on the counter. “Her name is Nico, she's an undecided major with serious interest in tech, but also wicca which I’m pretty sure it mostly an effort to piss her mother off, and she dumped her boyfriend about a month ago so you're outside of rebound territory.”

Karolina's face twisted from shock to offense, her arms crossing. “Wha- I- that's-” she pressed her lips, eyes dropping. “I'm going to fucking kill Chase.”

“He didn't tell me. I figured it out. He actually did a lot of linguistic gymnastics to keep from telling me. And my point is, she's nice, she's single, and she takes her drink at a lower temperature so you know she isn't a demon or a sociopath who like them too hot to drink.”

Karolina's brow scrunched, “Chase is rubbing off on you.” 

“I can't be mad about that.” She shrugged.

Karolina took another few minutes to stew in her panic before Gert pushed two on-the-house drinks into her hands,and sent her over, knowing Nico would be just about done with her drink anyway. 

Karolina shot her a thankful smile as they left, together, heading off to some diner Nico knew of to continue their conversation. 

Gert turned the music up, a bounce in her step through the rest of the shift.  

-

“So, you're resident Matchmaker now?” Chase didn't like to waste time with ‘hellos’      when he had a question She smiled as she slid into bed the passenger seat, ready to head off and help Chase find the list of things he needed for his new apartment.

Gert lifted an eyebrow, returning his teasing smile with a pointed look in her eye. “Karolina was supposed to come help us with this, but she said she was hanging out with the girl you set her up with and couldn't.”

Gert laughed a little. “No, don't even joke. I'm not letting anyone think I’m in the business of setting them up. I want to fully maintain my stony exterior.” She buckled  her seatbelt. “Karolina and Nico was a whole other situation.”

“Oh?” Chase said, raising a brow at her.

“Yeah.” She said, “They’re cute together.” She said, managing to keep a smile off her face until she finished talking, and turned to face him, a sparkle in her eye.. 

Chase managed to laugh, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. “I thought you made coffee, not matches.” he teased, as he drove off. 

“I’m a woman with many facets.” 

 

When Karolina came to the shop the next day, she had her earbuds in, and Gert could just barely hear cheesy love music playing through them. At her smirk, Karolina blushed. 

“Shove that smirk up your  _ ass _ , Gert.”


End file.
